monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Demon/@comment-26419174-20150827234943/@comment-26419174-20150828190538
@ Ilias: With regards to the first part of your argument, notice, that I have used the word "husband" while refering to the guy. To qualify as a vampire's husband one must be an incubus already, which means, that he is already considered a "noble" and a vampire's equal, which means, to my mind that at this point she will no longer object to his requests even in a such a specific situation. But even if, for the sake of argument , i will give you this point it does not change much. Vampires are one species out of 160+, and are pretty rare to boot ehich means that your chanses to not get sex from your mamono wife have got changed from 100% to 99+%. Not a big change that one. now to the second point. I don't know much about reverse rape stuff , not my cup of tea, so correct me if i am wrong but doesn't it require a degree of inwillingnes from one of the parties to get geniune? You can't rape th willing after all. Because if that is the case you won't get proper stuff here, you'll get rapep play and you could easily get the same thing with most other mamono (see original post for my opinion on mamono and hussbands' fetishes). @ Party: 1. What do you mean under associate, Party? Because if it is the same thing I mean, namely living in the same settlements doing trade etc, then your opinion doesn't hold water on the account of noraml humans still existing in Zipangu region as well as other innamed monster-friendly realms.If you mean something else, please explain what you mean so that donn't keep arguing about different things for ever. 2. Well here is the thing. I don't thing that a man is literally unable to do anything. He can do most of the things as long as they do not contradict the order.In the situation given, the order was to stay at home and wait. So as long as he is inside the house he can do whatever he wants, but going out of the house is impossible because it directly contradicts "stay at home "part of the order. Now, with regards to hyperbole, the issuie is that if we were to claim that one part of a contract is a hyperbole it would be only logical to assume that the other one is also a hyperbole. which means that the demon's main schtick goes from from "real if undermined by circumstance ", to "non-excitant" Now, with regards to DE... Well, all right I do have to admit that as at least a strong possibility, so I guess it is a reasonable answer but... ugh... Wel l let's just say that I can literaly feel my suspension of disbelief crying and dying at the hands this blatant handwave. Considering that the topic started with me expessing reasons why i dislike this one, it looks like one of the reasons got weakened but looks I got new one : has to rely extensively on handwaves to work. 3. Yes and the punishment is to give the offender to the the next unmarried dormouse they can find. :-)) @storyteller:Yes. I. Know. :-)